In recent years a variety of polycyclic urea compounds have been reported in the literature as having pesticidal activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,553 which issued on Nov. 16, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,177 which issued on Aug. 9, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,077 which issued June 23, 1981 all disclose certain benzoyl-ureas which were indicated to possess insecticidal properties. 1-Benzoyl-3-(substituted phenyl) thioureas have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,356; 3,933,908, 3,989,842; 4,234,600; 4,276,310 and 4,160,037. In these patents the phenyl ring has usually been substituted with halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy and the like. Benzoyl thioureas of substituted pyridyl amines and of isoxazolyl amines have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,605 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,264 respectively. Insecticidal 1-benzoyl-3-pyridyloxyphenyl thioureas and 1-benzoyl-3-pyridyloxyphenyl thioureas have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,530 and J. Kokai 81 15,272 respectively. 1-Benzoyl-3-(4-[trifluoromethylsulfonylphenoxy]phenyl)thioureas are disclosed in J. Kokai 81 25, 148 to as insecticides.
Accordingly, one or more of the following ojects will be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide certain novel bicyclooxyaryl thioureas. Another object of this invention is to provide novel bicyclooxyaryl thioureas which exhibit excellent insecticidal activity. A still further object of this invention is to provide novel compounds such as 1-(4-4-[chloro-1-naphthoxy]-3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)thi ourea and the like. Another object is to provide processes for the preparation of the novel thioureas. A further object is to provide novel pesticidal compositions containing the novel thioureas as the active toxicant. Another object of this invention is to provide a method for controlling pests by the application of the novel pesticidal compositions. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings herein set forth.